I must leave you now
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Bumblestrike reflects on his life as he has to leave behind his friends and his love. Challenge for TorrentClan


The stench of blood filled the air as cats around me where still fighting off the ShadowClan invaders. Only Goosestar and a couple of his warriors were left. I stumbled a bit and fell to the side, feeling energy escape in swift waves as the pounding of paws intensified. After a couple of seconds, voices lit up in cheer, so the rest of ShadowClan must have been driven out.

"Bumblestrike!"

I weakly lifted up my head as I heard my name being called. Every single part of me hurt, feeling like I was trampled by a horde of hungry foxes. Eelstripe and Brightfire were gazing at me with horror.

"Quick, Eelstripe! Get Skypetal!" Brightfire's ginger fur was fluffed out as the black tom raced over to the medicine den. I stared at my mate with mixed feelings. I was so happy that she was going to have my kits, but this might be my last time seeing her. My life was flashing before my eyes.

* * *

 _"From this moment, you will now be known as Bumblepaw," Brackenstar's voice was warm as he gazed at me. The light brown tom nodded at me before moving on. "Your mentor will be Lilystorm."_

 _I glanced around to see the light gray tabby she-cat give a warm smile. I felt a bit of pride as I touched noses with her. She was wise and powerful, so I wanted to impress her. I only wish that Beekit didn't die so that she could be here with me. But I know she's watching me from StarClan. I'd do good enough to make us both proud._

 _My mother Pebblestep was the first to call my new name, being quicker than my father, Shortnose._

* * *

 _"Bumblestrike! Bumblestrike!"_

 _I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. I was finally a warrior. I had injured my leg in a fight with a fox, so I had to stay as an apprentice for an extra three moons while my rival, Sootpaw became Sootstep. I remembered how much more arrogant the black spotted tom was when he became a warrior before me. But that was fine. It gave me more alone time with Brightpaw, the beautiful ginger apprentice with sharp green eyes._

 _"I'm so proud of you," Brightpaw purred loudly. "I can't wait until I become a warrior as well."_

 _"You will soon enough," Pebblestep moved over to us, flicking her apprentice on the ear. "But this is Bumblestrike's special day. I'm sure Shortnose is proud as well. He is watching over you."_

 _My father had been killed by greencough, which had also killed Frostdapple, Ottertail, and Fallenwish. Brackenstar had lost a life to that terrible illness as well._

* * *

 _"Where are we going to go today?" Eelpaw flashed me a curious look, his tail lightly moving back and forth on the grass. I had been given my first apprentice, so I couldn't let him down._

 _"I wanna battle train some more," his sister Poppypaw nudged Brightfire. "We missed the dawn patrol and I don't wanna hunt._

 _"I don't see why not," Brightfire looked at me as if asking for my opinion. But I couldn't help being lost in her green gaze._

 _"Bumblestrike?" Eelpaw nudged me, getting my attention back._

 _"That's a good idea. I need see your battle skills anyways, Eelpaw."_

 _"Yay!" Poppypaw and Eelpaw raced off, leaving me alone with Brightfire. But she wasn't looking at me. She was giving the ShadowClan border a scared look._

 _"What is it?" I nudged her, making her jump._

 _"Oh! There's something not right here. The border seems to have so much more ShadowClan scent than it's supposed to. There's no sign of them crossing it."_

 _"I don't think we should worry. If they aren't crossing the border, then there should be nothing do have more warriors than us. It would make since that their patrols would be slightly bigger than ours."_

 _"Maybe," Brightfire had her tail fluffed up. "We should still tell Brackenstar in case they are planning something. Come on, let's catch up to those apprentices."_

* * *

 _I was happy to see that Eelstripe and Poppylight became strong ThunderClan warriors. Poppylight and Sootstep had become mates, which was fine, so that I didn't have to worry about him stealing Brightfire. Speaking of Brightfire. . ._

* * *

 _"Can you come with me?" My mate asked me, nudging at the entrance with her tail. Poppylight was guarding tonight, and nodded at us._

 _"Lead the way," I got to my paws and followed her until we were away from camp. Brightfire had stopped near the RiverClan border and glanced into the water, a thoughtful look on her face._

 _"Life changes so quickly, doesn't it?" Brightfire started, her tail sweeping around her paws. I sat down beside her and wrapped my tail around her._

 _"It does. I wish Pebblestep was still around." My mother had been killed by a monster a whole moon ago and I still missed her. "Seems like all of my family is in StarClan."_

 _"Not all of your family. Bumblestrike, I'm having kits."_

 _"You are? This is good news!"_

 _"Well I was trying find the moment to tell you, but then Pebblestep-"_

 _"I'm sure she's pleased," I licked the top of Brightfire's head. "They will be her grandkits."_

* * *

"Can't you do anything else for him?" Brightfire's voice sturred me from my memories. There was complete panic in her voice.

"There is nothing else I can do," Skypetal hissed, keeping a silver paw on one of my wounds, the cobweb stained with blood. "His wounds are too much.

I turned my head slightly to Eelstripe, "I'm proud of you for becoming. . . a great warrior."

"I had the best mentor," he ran the tip of his tail lightly on my back, being careful.

I looked back at Brightfire, who was filled with grief. It pained me to see her like this. But she had to be strong. For our kits. I was saddened that I would never visit them or teach them how to hunt or fight. I had given up my life, so that they could live. I know that ThunderClan would be able to keep them safe and stop ShadowClan.

"Goodbye Brightfire. Take good. . . .care of the kits." The last thing I felt was Brightfire's nose on my head before everything faded.


End file.
